Doctor Fate
Doctor Fate is a mantle taken up by a number of heroes in the realm of magic who act as agents of the Lords of Order in the battle against chaos, using the powerful Amulet of Anubis, Cloak of Destiny and Helmet of Fate. Kent Nelson was the first of these Doctors, given his powers by Nabu and residing in the Tower of Fate in Salem. His service lasted until Eric Strauss was chosen to take his place, later merging into Fate as a dual entity along with his partner Linda Strauss. Decades later, the grand-nephew to the original Fate, Kent V. Nelson, took the mantle as a way to bring himself up from his life bringing brought down by drinking, gambling, and depression. In addition, to his duties as Doctor Fate, Kent V. Nelson has been made a member Justice League, alongside many other defenders of Earth. Biography Seeds of the Future Kent V Nelson's predecessor as Doctor Fate was his grand-uncle who met his end while performing the duties as Doctor Fate. The previous Kent was searching for a protege in the form of Eric Strauss as the new Fate. Kent broke the hold of Nabu over Fate which allowed Eric Strauss and his lover Linda to become the new Doctor Fate. Nabu allowed Kent to die, and the Nelsons enjoyed an afterlife in which they lived normal lives unknowingly in the Amulet of Anubis. Unfortunately, Nabu's choosing of Doctor Fate was misplaced as soon after his duties began, Eric died in service to the Lords of Order, alongside his wife. Even without a body, the powerful sorcerer Nabu still had control over the Helmet of Nabu, the Cloak of Destiny, and the Amulet of Anubis, until Nabu's spirit was greatly weakened, leaving the power of Doctor Fate vulnerable. In order to protect the power of the Doctor, with his last shred of willpower, Nabu hid the helmet into the world while having faith that it would find a worthy soul to inherit the mantle of Doctor Fate. The New Fate The helmet would pass through many owners over the years, none of them had what it required to be the next Doctor Fate. But Fate had been good to psychiatrist Doctor Kent V. Nelson. He had a lovely wife and daughter, a well-heeled practice, recognition in the community, and taught an annual seminar at the university. This made Kent's affair with a university student reckless in the extreme. To compound the situation, he left the evidence lying around; when his wife found out, she left him, taking their daughter with her. Kent slid into depression, barely able to care about his patients any more. He pretended he was listening, faked giving them his attention, but even that began to pall eventually. Ultimately, it was this lack of attention which led to his final downfall. One of Kent's patients, a man who claimed he was being tormented by an unearthly creature, had a psychotic episode, driving his car along the Las Vegas Strip, running people down. Thirteen died, and many more were injured. Kent, aware he'd failed the man, used his family gift, the ability to see into others' minds, to find out what had driven him to it. What Kent saw shook him so badly, he shut the memory out, trying desperately to forget it. Kent was blamed for the deaths, standing by and doing nothing when his patient went off his meds. He was sued by the victims' families for negligence and wrongful claims - and by his patient's family for malpractice. He lost his house and his job. His wife divorced him, and his lover left him. Several months later, Kent had ended up a derelict on the streets, taking part in bum fight videos for money. After being left in a dumpster to "sleep off" his second fight, he fumbled around for something he could use to cover himself against the storm overhead. He found the Helmet of Fate, which had landed in the dumpster after its latest owner through it away. Thinking only of how he could use it to cover his head, Kent put it on - only to find the Helmet taking him on a mental tour of its recent past. Then, much against Kent's will, it took him on a tour of his own recent past. Turning to Fate After donning the helmet, Nelson learns spells gradually and uses the helmet for gambling. He meets a woman named Maddy, who runs an occult bookstore, where he goes into an intense inter-dimensional meditation exploring the pains of his psyche. After this incident, Kent uses the magic in the real world to fly. Later, as he starts sinking into self-pity and depression after forgetting both his daughter's birthday and the magic word for flying, he falls into a large, nearby fountain and nearly drowns until he is saved by an intrepid young artist named Inza, whom is the reincarnation of Inza Cramer. The potential reunion of a reincarnated love is tragically cut short when they were attacked by a vengeful spirit named Negal who had encountered the previous Doctor Fate. After learning that the helmet's origins go back to World War II, and also the past history of the first Doctor Fate, Nelson gave the helmet to Maddy. After this he was immediately captured by the demon Negal. On her first attempt at using the helmet, Maddy is also brought to despair by Negal's lacky, Ymp, and brought to her alongside the captured Nelson and Inza. Maddy was inspired by Kent's efforts to overcome his self-absorption to distract Negal, and with Kent's inspiration to use the power of the helmet to defeat and conquer Negal. But before vanquishing Negal, Nelson sees his life flashing before his eyes, as Negal gloats that he will now destroy Doctor Fate forever, but he tells Negal that Doctor Fate is an ideal, and has returned before. As they return to Vegas, Nelson says that whatever happened, it took all three of them, and that the helmet still has a lot to teach them. Nelson seizes on the happy moments in his life, and claims that killing him never achieved anything, and he should know. With Inza back in her apartment and Maddy back at the bookshop, Nelson returns to the casino, reflecting that every journey must end, through chance or fate. Powers and Abilities * Magic: In all of his incarnations, Doctor Fate is an accomplished sorcerer, and at his most potent able to match most other wizards in the Universe. ** Eldritch Blast ** Energy Construct Creation ** Enhanced Intellect ** Enhanced Senses ** Flight ** Force Field ** Illusion Casting ** Invisibility ** Phasing ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Strength ** Telekinesis ** Teleportation * Thought Sharing: Kent has a family gift, a talent that runs in his family. He can share in someone's thoughts by looking directly into their eyes. Paraphernalia Equipment * '''Amulet of Anubis: '''The amulet gives the wearer vast magical abilities. It also houses a magical void that can hold people inside it. During Hector Hall's tenure as Fate, previous incarnations of Doctor Fate resided in the amulet to offer guidance when he needed it. * '''Cloak of Destiny: '''The Cloak of Destiny is one of the vestments of Fate, worn by those who assume the role of Doctor Fate. The Cloak of Destiny may endow its wearer with any or all of the powers of Doctor Fate. * '''Helmet of Nabu: '''The Helmet of Fate is an ancient, and extremely powerful magical object. It was created by the Lord of Order Nabu along with two other mystical items: the Amulet of Anubis and the Cloak of Destiny. The three items combined would grant the wearer the power of Doctor Fate, the primary agent of the Lords of Order.Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice League Category:Doctors Category:Psychiatrists Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Travelers